


Miscommunication

by Mayalaen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Spells & Enchantments, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rowena decides the UST needs to stop, so she does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [royalrowena (ed_geins_tailor)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ed_geins_tailor/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for [royalrowena](https://tmblr.co/mWRXvr9b-Avin_mIzz72T9A).

"Damn it!" Dean yelled as Rowena blew something in his eyes. He stumbled backward, wiping at his face, but it was too late. He heard her cackling.

"Cannae have ye runnin' around bein' a wee clipe," she said, tousling his hair and patting his chest.

"What the fuck did you do?" he asked, falling against the wall and sliding down, his eyes burning.

Rowena's heels clicked on the hardwood floor as she walked away.

"What the fuck's a clippy?" Dean yelled. "Fuckin' paper clip? Am I gonna turn into a fuckin' paper clip?"

But she was gone. Dean patted himself down until he found the flask of holy water in his back pocket, then dumped it over his eyes. It didn't burn, which he assumed was a good thing. He blinked the water away and was relieved when he could still see.

"Dean?!"

"In here!" Dean yelled to Sam as he pulled himself up and headed toward the sound of Sam's voice.

"Dude, you okay?" Sam asked, Cas two steps behind him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Dean said, still wiping at his eyes. "She's gone, and she blew some shit in my eyes, but I think I'm okay."

"Dean?" Sam said, frowning.

"Yeah? What, I got something on my face?" Dean asked.

Cas cleared his throat, his cheeks turning pink.

"You okay?" Sam asked again.

"Yeah, I said I was fine," Dean said, then nodded toward the doorway. "Let's get outta here. She's gone."

Sam turned to Cas, but Cas just blinked at Sam. "Ah, Dean, you're not really... Can you tell me your name?"

"Dude, I'm not that fucked up," Dean said, rolling his eyes, but then he saw the concern written all over Sam's face. "Okay, it's Dean. My name is Dean Winchester."

"Cas, what do we do?" Sam hissed.

"I don't know," Cas said, eyes wide.

"What's wrong? Did I say the wrong name?" Dean asked. "My name's Dean, right?"

"Let's get you back to the bunker," Sam said, giving Dean a tight smile before putting a hand on his shoulder, a gentle push toward the front door of the old house.

"What's going on?" Dean asked, looking at Sam over his shoulder. "If there's something wrong, you need to tell me."

But neither of them replied. Sam kept him moving with a hand at his lower back and Cas jogged ahead to open the Impala's passenger door.

"I can drive," Dean said, but they ignored him.

He sighed and lowered himself into the car, fishing his keys out of his pocket and handing them to Sam. If both Sam and Cas thought he needed to ride instead of drive, then he should trust them.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" Dean asked.

There was a strangled noise from the back seat, where Cas was sitting very quietly.

"How about you just rest," Sam said. "We'll figure out what's wrong once we get back to the bunker. Just chill out and don't talk."

"Don't talk?" Dean asked. "Why?"

Sam reached over and patted his thigh. "Just keep your mouth shut for now."

The drive back to the bunker was uncomfortably quiet, and Dean opened his mouth a few times to ask what the fuck was wrong, but the look on Sam's face made him shut his mouth again.

"You hungry?" Sam asked as they walked in the front door of the bunker. "Just nod or shake your head."

Dean closed his mouth and shook his head, then shrugged, hoping Sam understood he wanted to know what was going on and he didn't care about food. At least while whatever this was continued.

Sam turned to Cas, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Will it wear off? Should we just go our separate ways for the night and get some sleep?"

"I don't know what spell she used on him," Cas said, shrugging. "I don't think it's wise to leave him alone."

Sam winced. "Should we gag him?"

Dean let out a squawk of protest, and just as he was about to loudly protest being gagged, Sam slapped a hand over Dean's mouth. 

"Just don't," Sam said. "Please." Dean nodded, and Sam took his hand away from Dean's mouth.

"You don't need to stay with him," Cas said to Sam. 

"What if he's dangerous!? I'm not going to leave you alone with him!" Sam said, eyes going wide.

"He won't hurt me," Cas said.

"How do you know that?!" Sam asked, glancing at Dean.

Okay, so Dean was getting more and more freaked out. He hated when someone talked about him like he wasn't there, but the fact that Sam thought he was a threat was just too much.

"I'm not going to hurt Cas," Dean said. "Why would you think that? What the fuck is going on?"

Sam ran a hand over his face as he started pacing the entryway. "Nod if you understand what I'm saying," he said, looking Dean in the eye.

Dean nodded, then opened his mouth.

"No, don't," Sam said, holding his hands up. "Just trust me when I say you really, really need to stop talking."

"Then tell me what-," he started, but then closed his mouth when Cas gasped and suddenly found the wall much more interesting to look at.

"Okay, if you can understand what I'm saying," Sam said, holding a hand up to keep Dean from talking, "then I'm gonna tell you that what's coming out of your mouth isn't what you think is coming out of your mouth."

Dean was about to ask what the fuck was coming out of his mouth, then realized that was not a good idea, so he just shrugged and gave Sam a look that hopefully said 'then what the fuck _is_ coming out of my mouth?'

Sam grimaced, then glanced Cas' way before taking a step toward Dean. "You're making a few...," he said, then sighed. "You've made a few threats that lead me to believe you shouldn't be left alone with Cas."

Dean frowned, then held up one finger before heading down the stairs in search of a pad of paper and pen. When he found what he was looking for, he turned around to find Sam and Cas right there, so he wrote on the paper.

_I haven't made any threats. Rowena did something to me. I'm not going to hurt Cas._

He handed the pad of paper to Sam, watching as Sam read it. Sam let out a noise that could only be called a squeak before he held the pad of paper out to Dean.

"Does this look right to you?" Sam asked. "What you wrote here. Is that what you meant to write?"

Dean looked down at the paper, then nodded. It was exactly what he'd written.

Sam turned to Cas. "Is this a language thing or did she fuck with his hormones?"

Cas shook his head. "He seems to understand what we're saying, and he hasn't followed through on any of the... He hasn't done anything he said he would do, so I'm not sure."

Dean took the paper and pointed at the words, then pointed at Sam's mouth, hoping Sam would understand.

Sam took the paper, then nudged Cas. "You see any reason I shouldn't tell him what he wrote?"

"No."

Dean had no idea why there was pain in Cas' eyes, but he figured any threats from Dean would probably make Cas upset.

"Okay, you wrote 'I want to ride him all night long,'" Sam said, then cleared his throat, the tips of his ears turning pink. "The next line is 'Make love, not just fuck so he knows how much I love him.'"

Dean couldn't believe his ears. He couldn't wrap his head around any of it. This was bad. This was really, really bad. Fucking Rowena and what, a truth spell? She'd fucked up everything. No wonder Cas was spooked. The poor guy was straight as an arrow and had to listen to Dean spouting off about shit like that. Sure, it was the truth, but Dean had decided long ago that was something he couldn't have, and he'd made his peace with it.

"Sorry," Dean said, shaking his head. "I didn't mean to say any of that."

Sam and Cas stared at him, Cas shifting from one foot to the other, as if he was very uncomfortable. Dean sighed. He had to stop talking. He was only making things worse.

He made sure he had their attention, then mimed zipping his lips shut. Both of them relaxed in relief. 

"How about some charades?" Sam asked. "Show us what she did to you."

Dean nodded, then stepped up to Sam and held his hand up, then blew over his palm at Sam's face. He rubbed his own eyes, then hissed like it hurt, so Sam would know whatever that shit was had fucking hurt.

"Did she say anything?" Cas asked.

Dean shook his head no.

"Okay, we've got some research to do," Sam said, nodding. "Whatever she did to you doesn't seem to affect your miming skills, so we'll just go with that."

Dean smiled at them both, then headed for the library. He wasn't a big fan of using the books to research, but after pulling up nothing but porn on his phone when he tried to do a search for truth spells, Dean realized even typing wasn't safe.

Hours later they still had nothing. Any love spells they found wouldn't affect someone's speech unless it was to mute them until they found their true love.

Dean was getting frustrated. And hungry. But mostly frustrated. He closed the book he'd been scanning and picked up another one, flipping through the pages, but not really seeing the words anymore.

"I gotta eat," Dean said, then stood up. He sighed when he looked across the table and found both Sam and Cas staring at him, their mouths open and their eyes wide.

Dean held up his hands in surrender, then rubbed his belly and mimicked eating something. Cas still didn't seem convinced, but Sam nodded.

"Yeah, me too," Sam said. "Would you mind getting all of us something?"

Dean smiled and nodded, then headed for the kitchen. His arms were full of food and bottles of beer when he made his way back to the library. He set everything out on the library table and flopped down into the chair across from Sam and Cas. Everyone ate quietly while they continued scanning the books, Sam consulting his laptop as well as a book spread in front of him.

Just as Dean was about to change to a new book, he stretched, his muscles protesting the position he'd been in, and when he settled back down, he saw that Cas was frowning at him.

"What's in your pocket?" he asked.

Dean looked down, then poked around in his breast pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. There was writing on it, but it was in Latin. He recognized a few of the words, but wasn't sure what all of it meant when used together. He spread it out on the table and pushed it toward Sam and Cas, shrugging when Sam looked at him.

"This isn't yours?" Sam asked.

Dean shook his head no.

"Homo sine amore vivere nequit," Sam said. "A man without love cannot live. Aperte dicere. Speak openly. Veritatem dicere et vives. Tell the truth and live."

Dean felt like he'd been punched in the gut. He watched as Sam lifted the paper to his nose and sniffed.

"Smells like her perfume," Sam said.

Dean didn't need to ask who. He knew it was Rowena. And he remembered her taunting him weeks ago when Cas had been under a spell. She'd called Cas his true love.

"So do I need to explain this to you?" Sam asked as he waved the paper back and forth.

Dean shook his head no.

Sam pushed the books and laptop away. "Do I need to tie you down and force you to quit being a little bitch about this so you don't die or will you do this willingly?"

Dean ran his hands over his face just so he wouldn't have to look at either of them. It didn't buy him much time. He shrugged and nodded at Sam, then turned to Cas.

"I love you," Dean said, then looked at Sam. "Did that come out right?"

Sam smiled. "Yeah."

Dean nodded, then found the table much more interesting than either of the men sitting across from him.

"Sam, would you give us some privacy?" Cas asked.

Dean cringed as Sam stood up and left the library. This was probably going to hurt, and he really didn't want it to fuck up their friendship. Yeah, he loved Cas and wanted to fuck his brains out, but their friendship was more important. Things were going to be awkward, and he never wanted that.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cas asked, voice gentle. When Dean didn't answer, Cas asked again, his voice louder, more firm.

Dean looked Cas in the eye. "She had no right to do that. Things are fine the way they are. Yes, I feel something for you that's more than family, but it's not fair to put that on you. It's my problem, not yours."

Cas' brow furrowed. "I don't understand why you wouldn't tell me."

"Because I didn't want things to get weird between us," Dean said. "Let's just forget about this."

"I don't want to forget about it," Cas said.

Dean sat forward, then started stacking the books in front of him. They needed to be put away anyway. "Well, too bad," he said as he stood up and carried the books over to the shelving units.

"I love you too," Cas said from somewhere behind him.

Dean huffed out a laugh. "Yeah, I know you do, Cas."

"Then I don't see what's wrong," Cas said, and he sounded so lost that Dean wanted to find Rowena just so he could strangle her.

Dean shoved the last of the books into their place and turned to Cas. "Nothing's wrong," he said, shrugging.

"So does this mean I can kiss you now?" Cas asked, hopeful tone to his voice.

Dean frowned. "That's not funny."

Cas shook his head. "I wasn't trying to be funny."

"Cas, you don't have to do this," Dean said. "I'm sorry about all the things I said to you. I don't even know what I said, but I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize," Cas said. "It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah, I know," Dean said, nodding. "I wanted to apologize anyway. So I'm sorry, and now let's pretend it never happened."

"So you _don't_ want me to kiss you?" Cas asked, nose scrunching up just a bit in confusion.

"You guys are killing me!" Sam groaned from the doorway.

"Dude!" Dean yelped, flinching back.

Sam walked up to them and shook his head. "I know you wanted privacy, but I had a feeling you two would fuck this up and I was right."

"Keep your gigantor ass out of it," Dean nearly growled.

"No, because you're being ridiculous," Sam said, "and Cas doesn't know how to deal with somebody as thick-skulled as you when it comes to something like this."

Dean brushed by Sam, ready to stalk out of the library, but Sam grabbed his elbow and yanked him back.

"We're not done," Sam said.

Dean sighed. "Okay, fine. Have it your way."

Sam smiled. "Good."

"He knows I've got feels for him," Dean said, pulling his elbow free of Sam's grip. "Big deal. We're going to move on now."

"Quit being such a stubborn ass and ask him how he feels," Sam said.

"I don't need to ask him," Dean said, waving his hand at Cas.

"You know only a small fraction of what you said to him," Sam said.

"Yeah, and that was more than enough," Dean said. "I apologized. That had to be some nasty shit, and the look on his face said it all."

"Yeah, but we didn't know it was a truth spell," Sam said.

"'I love him so much my heart aches when he's not around,'" Cas quoted. "'Sometimes I watch him while he's sleeping, and I'm overwhelmed by the urge to just kiss him and hold him.'"

Dean felt his face heating up. "Okay, so maybe it wasn't _all_ nasty, but I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't for whatever Rowena did to me."

"So maybe I should thank her the next time I see her," Cas said, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Dude," Sam said, shaking his head, "that was some really romantic shit that came outta your mouth."

Dean couldn't stop staring at Cas. Had he really said what Dean thought he'd said. "Really?"

Cas nodded. "I want to kiss you now. May I?"

Dean blinked at him a moment, then nodded. "Uhm, yeah."

"Okay, _now_ I'll give you some privacy," Sam said as he walked away.

It wasn't even that good. Cas was terrible at kissing, but Dean didn't care. Cas grabbed a hold of Dean's shirt and held tight while Dean cupped Cas' face and held him still, because Cas didn't seem to know whether he wanted to shove Dean against the bookcase or just brush his lips against Dean's.

Dean pulled back, chuckling when Cas whimpered. "Relax," he said, then leaned in again.

Cas didn't relax, and a moment later Dean winced as Cas pushed him against the bookcases and shoved his tongue into Dean's mouth, hands on Dean's ass, pulling him closer.

Dean groaned into the kiss. It was too wet and Cas' teeth knocked into his, but Cas' enthusiasm was turning him on, and as Cas started rocking against him, his cock hard, Dean lost his footing and the two of them went down, Dean letting out a grunt as Cas fell on top of him.

Cas immediately started kissing him again, spreading his legs and straddling Dean's waist.

"Hey, hey," Dean said, cupping Cas' face and pushing him back just a bit. "Slow down. We've got time."

"The things you said," Cas said, grinding down on Dean, "I liked them."

Dean chuckled. "Okay, but maybe we can take this to someplace a little softer. Like a bed."

Cas winced, then groaned, his body tensing as his hips jerked forward. "Oh! Oh! Oh, Dean!" he whined, then his forehead dropped to Dean's chest and he panted, his body trembling.

Dean couldn't wipe the smile off his face, and he wrapped his arms around Cas, kissing the top of his head. "Was it good for you?"

Cas lifted his head and looked Dean in the eye. "Yes, and I want to do it again."

Dean laughed. "Yeah, that _was_ pretty fun," he said, and really it was even though he was still hard as a rock.

"You wanted to go slow," Cas said, frowning at him, "but the things you said gave me an erection, and my penis has been hurting for hours even after I masturbated in the bathroom. I'm sorry."

Dean ran his fingers through Cas' hair. "It's okay, Cas. I'm just glad you're not pissed at me for all this."

"No, I'm not," Cas said, shaking his head. "I love you too. And I'd like to know what it feels like when you make love to me all night long. When you lick me until I scream. When you ride me until your legs give out. When you fall asleep inside me. When you beg me to fuck you."

Dean nodded. "Okay. We can do that."

"I want to know what it feels like to wake up next to you in the morning," Cas said, leaning down to place a gentle kiss at the corner of Dean's mouth. "I want to know what you taste like everywhere."

Dean groaned as Cas licked his neck, then kissed his lips again, this time with less urgency and a little more finesse.

"We'll do all of that," Dean said when Cas pulled away.

"But tonight," Cas said, looking Dean in the eye, "I want to do that thing you never told anyone you really wanted to do because you only wanted to do it with someone really special."

Lying on the floor, with Cas on top of him, jizz drying in Cas' pants and his own erection trapped in his jeans, Dean still felt himself blush. He'd never told anyone. Ever. And he was definitely going to ignore the fact that he said it in front of Sam.

"What makes you think you're the one I want to do that with?" Dean asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"Because you said so," Cas said, smiling.

"We don't even _have_ a picnic basket," Dean said.

Cas crawled off Dean and stood up, then held a hand out for him. "A duffel bag will work. And the blanket from my bed should be big enough too."

Dean accepted Cas' help up, then chuckled. "You want to go now?" he asked.

"Yes," Cas said, pulling him along.

"Do you want to change?" Dean asked. "You're going to get stuck to your boxers."

"Oh, okay," Cas said, then gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll go change while you pack up some food."

Dean couldn't stop smiling all the way to the kitchen. Sam was cutting up some fruit, and when Dean pulled food out of the fridge and started dumping it into one of the canvas bags they used for grocery shopping, Sam let out a little noise of what Dean would always claim was a happy mewl. Like a content cat.

"Yeah, shut up," Dean said, brushing by Sam.

"Hey, I think it's cute," Sam said. "And if you want someplace nice, about five miles up the road there's this amazing spot. Trees all around, but an opening where you can 'spread out and make love under the stars all night long.'"

It was obvious Sam was quoting him, and Dean really hoped the blush on his face wasn't reaching all the way out to his ears.

Dean turned to face Sam. "Can we agree that we'll never speak of this again just like we won't ever talk about the stuffed animal in your duffel you shoved a fleshlight into?"

The smile dropped from Sam's face and his eyes went wide. "Dude!"

"So we're in agreement?" Dean asked.

Sam sighed. "Fine. Asshole," he grumbled before taking a bite of fruit. "I still think you're fucking adorable."

"What?" Dean asked, frowning at him.

"What?" Sam asked, feigning innocence.

Dean rolled his eyes, then smiled. "Thanks for the suggestion. That spot sounds perfect."

"You're welcome," Sam said. "Have fun."

"We will," Dean said as he picked up the bag full of food and headed for the doorway. "Don't wait up!"

"I won't," Sam yelled, then went back to cutting up the fruit. "I'll just be here fucking Barry."

"I heard that," Dean sing-songed.

"Shut up, blankie boy," Sam snarled, then smiled when he heard Dean laughing.

end.


End file.
